pico_8fandomcom-20200213-history
Configuration
You can configure several aspects of how PICO-8 runs by editing a file called config.txt. The location of this file depends on which operating system you use. * Windows: C:/Users/Yourname/AppData/Roaming/pico-8/config.txt * Mac OS X: /Users/Yourname/Library/Application Support/pico-8/config.txt * Linux: ~/.lexaloffle/pico-8/config.txt The file includes comments about the various options. If a line begins with // then it is treated as a comment line. Note: PICO-8 overwrites the config.txt file each time you exit the app. If you open PICO-8, edit the config file, then exit (or restart) PICO-8, you will lose your changes. Close PICO-8 before editing config.txt. Settings may be changed during runtime using the config command. For information on configuring game controllers, see Controllers. See also Running PICO-8. Video settings ; video_mode width height bitdepth : Sets the width, height, and bit depth. For PICO-8, width and height adjust the window size (when not in full screen mode) and the PICO-8 display is a square of the smaller dimension, centered. Bit depth is ignored. ; show_fps n : If n is 1, displays the current frame rate in the corner of the screen. The default is 0 (no display). Window settings ; windowed n : If n is 1, PICO-8 starts up in windowed mode. Set to 0 to start up in full screen mode. ; window_position x y : The initial position of the window, or -1 -1 to use the window manager default. ; frameless n : If n is 1, try to use a window with no frame. ; fullscreen_method n : 0 = "safe", 1 = borderless desktop-sized window, 2 = OS full screen System settings ; frame_sleep_ms n : An amount of time to sleep each frame, in milliseconds. ; sessions n : The number of times PICO-8 has been run. PICO-8 updates this value automatically. ; rmb_key n : The scan code for a key that you can hold down while left-clicking the mouse to simulate right clicking. Good for laptops with one-button trackpads, like MacBooks. 224 is left Control, 226 is left Alt, 0 is none. Audio settings ; sound_volume n : The sound effects volume, 0 to 256. ; music_volume n : The music volume, 0 to 256. ; mix_buffer_size n : The memory size of the audio mixing buffer. 1024 or 2048. Other settings ; version n : The version of PICO-8 that is installed. PICO-8 manages this value. ; root_path path : The filesystem path of the PICO-8 cartridge folder. This is the location of the files you can access from the command prompt. ; cdata_path path : The filesystem path of where PICO-8 stores persistent cartridge data. ; joystick_index n : "Specify which player index joystick control begins at (0..7)" ; button_keys p1_0 p1_1 p1_2 p1_3 p1_4 p1_5 p2_0 p2_1 p2_2 p2_3 p2_4 p2_5 : Scan codes for the player 1 and player 2 controller keys on the keyboard. 0 uses the built-in default. The keyconfig command updates this line. ; live_notes n : If n is 1, the sound editor's frequency mode plays the note as it is being adjusted. The default is 0 (no sound). ; aspect n : Sets the aspect ratio of the display. 420 is 1:1 (square, the default), 560 is 4:3, 525 is 5:4. Wider aspect ratios stretch the pixels. You may need to adjust video_mode. ; cursor_snap n : If n is 1, the keyboard-driven cursor snaps to the closest pixel or map cel. (TK: how to move the cursor with the keyboard?) ; gif_len n : Set the maximum movie recording length to n seconds. If not set, the default is 8 seconds. PICO-8 is always recording so that you can save a video at any time, so larger values of n use more memory. (Press F8 to clear the video recording buffer. Press F9 to save the previous n seconds of video to a file as an animated GIF.) ; tab_width n : Set the width of tab characters in the code editor. Category:Reference